


Broken, But Not Unfixable

by AwokenCrow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Demon, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Gay, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Sebastian, Romance, School, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Secret Crush, Sex, Smut, Teacher Sebastian Michaelis, Teacher-Student Relationship, ciel phantomhive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenCrow/pseuds/AwokenCrow
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, a 15 year old boy, has got him self hanging around with the wrong crowd. Ciel has nothing, His parents and twin were murdered when he were 10, he and his twin were sold to a cult and abused, and, he has his group of "Friends" who show him affection by leaving him wounded. His servant's decide its time to continue his education and maybe get him some better friends, but Ciel soon finds out his professor isn't what people make him out to be. Does he dare uncover the truth, with the possibility of getting captured by those beautiful crimson eyes?





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel entered his manor and took off his coat.  
~  
"Master! You're covered in cuts!" Finny fretted. "Where have you been!?"  
~  
"Stop fretting over me! I can take care of myself!" Ciel growled and put his coat on the coat rack, he sighed and went to the kitchen and made himself tea, he then retreated back to his study.  
~  
"Damn... I'm not a small child, they act like I'm a baby!" Ciel sighed and started to do paperwork.  
~  
"Master, let me clean those cuts." Meyrin walked into the study and started to clean his masters cuts, earning a wince from the boy. "I don't like that you go out and come back with cuts and wounds everyday master, you need to---"  
~  
"I'm not a 5 year old! What do you guys take me for? I could raise myself if I wanted to! Honestly I could fire you right now!" Ciel hissed.  
~  
"I'm---"  
~  
"No I'm sorry, I'm just annoyed with you guys treating me as a child, god, you guys are such pests, I don't even know why he hired you three, thanks for cleaning my cuts I guess Meyrin, you can be dismissed." Ciel scoffed with a ton of sarcasm.  
~  
"Alright Master, if you need anything just call for us." Meyrin bowed and walked out of the study.  
~  
"Tsk." Ciel looked at his bandaged arms with no emotion. "My friend's give me these, its how they show affection, so I should just accept the affection." Ciel tried to convince himself that was it true but he knew it wasn't. "Damn it!" Ciel slammed his fist on his desk hard. "Why me?! What did I do to deserve this?!" This is all Queen Victoria's fault! I COULD OF HAD FRIENDS! I could of had my brother! I could of had my parents affection!" Ciel cried out angrily. "Meyrin, can you bring me something sweet?" Ciel called and sighed. "I need something to keep me from crying.  
~  
"Here master." Meyrin placed a slice of cake in front of him and a fork.  
~  
"Thanks Meyrin, you are dismissed." Ciel waved her off and started to pick at his cake, his stomach was too upset to eat.  
~  
"God... what's the point of my life if its just misery?!" Ciel chucked his full teacup at the wall, wincing at the loud shattering noise. Ciel winced and hid his head in his arms.

"Master!" Meyrin sighed. "The 20th teacup..." Meyrin frowned and picked up the china, and leaving the study.  
~  
"They don't understand..." Ciel thought to himself. "They haven't gone through hell and back like I have... and they will never understand." Ciel huffed and let his eyes start to droop. "I hate this world... the only fun thing is seeing pain." Ciel's breathing started to slow as he was falling asleep. "Maybe... if I just..." Ciel fell asleep in his study.  
~  
"Master?" Meyrin walked into the study to see that Ciel had fallen asleep, she quickly picked him walk and walked him into his room and tucked him in. "Goodnight master." Meyrin walked out of his room quietly.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Master, get up please." Finny opened the curtains and turned to face Ciel.  
~  
"I'm up..." Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Why can't I just sleep forever? Wouldn't that be better?"  
~  
"Master don't say that!" Finny sighed and got Ciel dressed. "Breakfast has been prepared in the kitchen."  
~  
"What? No... I didn't know you make breakfast in the kitchen?!" Ciel spat sarcasm in his words. "I never knew that Finny!" Ciel mocked the boy and went to the kitchen to grab his food and sit in the dining room.  
~  
~  
~  
"Master, we need to go meet someone today, we've decided to enroll you back into school to continue your education, and we're going to meet your." Meyrin grabbed his plate.  
~  
"What?!, first why one teacher? I'd be in like the 10th grade by now!" Ciel chucked the teacup at the wall. "I refuse to go!"  
~   
"Another broken teacup... and too bad." Finny walked in and got ciel into his coat and top hat. "And here's your cane." Finny handed him his cane.  
~  
"I hate you three..." Ciel scoffed and started to walk to the carriage, when Finny tried to help him he just stared at him, and got into the carriage himself. "Dear god.. School? I'd rather die." Ciel grumbled.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Student's, this is you're new classmate, would you like to share your name?" Sebastian folded his arms. Something about this kids aura was annoying.  
~  
"No, but thank you." Ciel mocked Sebastian's tone with a scowl.  
~  
"Master..." Meyrin whispered. "Can you try to not be an inconsiderate asshole for once?"  
~  
"..." Ciel immediatly stormed out of the classroom, "Inconsiderate asshole, what a nice servant!" Ciel frowned and went back to the carriage.  
~  
"He seems like one of those bratty rich kids!" One of the kids yelled.  
~  
"Yeah and you seem to be failing your classes." Sebastian scoffed and sat down, the bell rang and he ushered them over to the chairs infront of his desk. "Well, can you tell me about my student?"  
~  
"First, pardon him, he's not your average kid, he's shrewd and arrogant, and very stern.." Meyrin laughed with anxiety. "His past doesn't do him justice at all, but yeah, you won't get a smile out of that boy willingly." Meyrin sighed and rubbed her tembles. "He's a---"  
~  
"A handful? I bet." Sebastian smirked and continued to grade papers. "I don't expect an apology but I'd like to talk to him."  
~  
"No!" Ciel growled as Finnian dragged him into the classroom.  
~  
"Ciel stop!" Finnian was starting to become impatient. "DAMN IT CHILD!" Finnian slapped his wrist. Finny then knew he messed up.  
~  
"I'll deal with your punishment later Finny, you three, leave." Ciel waved them away. "What do you want?"  
~  
"That's "what do you want, sir?" to you." Sebastian mocked Ciel's tone.  
~  
"Grr...." Ciel's blood boiled. "What do you want, sirrr?" Ciel mocked Sebastian's tone.  
~  
"Well... I can already tell you have a "nice..." group of friends." Sebastian smirked and grabbed one of Ciel's bandaged arm and sighed. "I reccomend you make some friends here! We don't tolerate---"  
~  
"IT'S NOT BULLYING! IT'S JUST HOW THEY SHOW THEY CARE!" Ciel yelled at Sebastian and stormed out of the classroom, forgetting his cane.  
~  
"Low temper... interesting..." Sebastian laughed. "I'm going to test that, just to see how annoyed I could get him."


	2. In Too Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel decides to go see his "friends" he hasn't seen in a long time, after seeing what they've started doing he tries to escape their grasp, but his mind is at war, these are his only friends after all. He's not doing what they're doing is he? It shouldn't be bad. As thing's start to turn bad, a pair of crimson eyes can only watch, and not attack. Those crimson eyes..., they could see the torture those kids were causing to the poor boy he knew, and they didn't like it, but the best he can do is reveal who he is, so the poor boy knows he has someone to run to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter Sorry! I'll make a longer one later~

"Ciel, get up." Meyrin opened the curtains.  
~  
"Ugh why! I could always sleep forever?" Ciel grunted.  
~  
"Now Ciel, don't say that..." Meyrin frowned and made him sit up so she could dress him.  
~  
"I'm going to go see a friend, don't worry it's not one of the others." Ciel smiled and lied straight to Meyrin's face.  
~  
"What about---"  
~  
"I'll eat at the café I go to." Ciel waved her off. "I'll be fine, don't worry, I have a gun with me."  
~  
"Alright... It's nice to know you have other friends." Meyrin smiled and left his room.  
~  
"Now... where is--- I LEFT IT IN THAT DRATTED CLASSROOM!" Ciel's temper exploded. "UGH... WHATEVER!" Ciel walked out of the manor pissed, and walked to the place he met his friends.  
~  
"Heyyyyy Cieellll, longgg timeeee noooo seeeee!" One of the men walked over and patted him on the back, the man reeked of alcohol.  
~  
"Don't mind Bernard, he's just drunk!" A girl ushered for Ciel to sit down, she was the calmest of them all. "So, how have you--- why are you back!?" The girl whispered.  
~  
"They're my friends Ada, why wouldn't I come back and visit----"  
~  
"Ciel, they abuse you, and you know it!" Ada whispered. "This isn't good for you, I might cry again if I see you come back!"  
~  
"Ada----" Ciel was interupted as 4 other men grabbed Ciel.  
~  
"Heyyyy Ciellll! You haven't been ditch'n have youuuu?" The drunk men asked.  
~  
"No! I've just been busy!" Ciel laughed, anxiety quickly filled him. "How have you guys been?"  
~  
"Gooooood! Wan't to see what we've been up tooo?" The drunk man started to drag him away.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Sebastian!" Ada secretly called her former teacher. "Ain't Ciel a future student of yours?!"  
~  
"Yes why?" Sebastian asked, he was very confused.  
~  
"Bernard and his friends are gonna show him the torture they've been creating! I'm afraid they're gonna killem this time!" Ada cried.  
~  
"I can't get involved Ada, I can't hire police either because then I'd just put the kid in danger." Sebastian sighed.  
~  
"GODDAMN IT!" Ada hung up and went to the room, she felt chills and see saw a raven sitting out of site of the others, its eyes glowed crimson.  
~  
"Now lets show you some affectio'n!" One of the sober men grabbed him and started to show "Affection" to Ciel by branding him, it wouldn't leave a mark forever but a temperary one.  
~  
Ciel hissed as the man put the hot branding on him, then man then started to use the knife he usually used and cut into ciels scarred arms and into his chest. "Mmm...." Ciel grunted as the blade cut into him. "You know, this is actually pretty fun!" Ciel yelled at them sarcastically. "HMM?!" Ciel decided he'd take Ada's advice for awhile, he stared one of the men straight in the eye and licked the blood that dripped down his arm. "Pain just fuels me..."  
~  
"He's possessed!" One of the men yelled. "Run!"  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Why is there a raven here?" Ciel stared at the raven who glared at the knife and the man cowering in the corner with anger.  
~  
"He's... my pet!" Ada lied, "Yeah---"  
~  
"Thats a lie." Ciel scoffed. "Whats the truth."  
~  
"He's a random raven I don't know!" Ada lied again, trying to keep the secret hidden.  
~  
"That's still a lie..." Ciel stared at the raven.  
~  
"Hello Ciel." Sebastian appeared, a regular raven sat looking around on the table.  
~  
"What----" Ciel was confused.  
~  
"Ada called me earlier and told me what was going on, so I came to check it out." Sebastian smirked. "Now let me look at you..."  
~  
"Don't touch me!" Ciel slapped Sebastian's arm. "I don't like it when people touch me..."  
~  
"Ciel.... that's the past, let him check out the wounds." Ada frowned.  
~  
"A-Alright..." Ciel scoffed and handed Sebastian his arm. "Just please--- ow!"  
~  
"Now..." Sebastian took off his coat and undershirt to leave Ciel's bare chest. "That's a pretty deep wound..., Ada grab me the supplies." He waited until Ada brought him the supplies. "Now... this might sting."  
~  
"OW!" Ciel yelped as the substance stung him and brought his eyes to tears.  
~  
"Ciel.. can you tell me why? You hang out with these people?" Sebastian put the undershirt and coat back onto Ciel.  
~  
"Well..." Ciel kept thinking of the reason why he came here, it was to get rid of the pain of his past. "W-Well..." Ciel tried his hardest to not cry but it wasn't as easy then it usually was right now. "I-I---" Ciel buried his face into the nearest thing, which coincidentaly was Sebastian. "T-To get rid of the retched pain!" Ciel cried. "The pain Queen Victoria left me with!" He sobbed into his to-be teacher's chest. "She killed them!"  
~  
"Ah..." Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back. "Victoria left you the pain of the death of your family..." Sebastian's eyes glowed flashed fucshia. "Well I won't let them do that again, it's not healthy Mr. Phantomhive, you could always come talk to me when you feel this pain, or just talk to anyone."  
~  
"A-Alright.." Ciel felt exausted, he hadn't cried in awhile and it had taken all the energy he had out of him. "Ill... note that.." Ciel kept trying to fight it but he let sleep overtake him.  
~  
"Call Meyrin, tell her we'll be taking care of his wounds for the time being." Sebastian scooped up Ciel who started to stir. "Sh... stay asleep." Sebastian grabbed Ada who was on the phone with Meyrin and quickly ran to his house in the matter of seconds. "Let's get you inside." Sebastian opened the door and walked into his house, it smelled nice and looked neat.  
~  
"Mm... this house smells like tea." Ciel murmured in his sleep.  
~  
Sebastian laughed at Ciel's remark and took him to the guest room. "Well.. obviously you don't have clothes so I'll just change your shirt." Sebastian took off the boys fancy apparel and put them off to the side, but he couldn't help but notice the branding the cult had left. "Them... they were the ones who killed your brother.." Sebastian's eyes turned into a deep crimson. "Well as your teacher I'll do whats in my power to protect you." Sebastian grabbed one of his undershirts and put it on Ciel. "It's very big but its better than your ruined shirt." Sebastian covered Ciel up and took his clothes out to the table. "An interesting being..." Sebastian stared at the clothing. "An interesting motive..."


	3. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel wakes up to realize he's not at his manor or that room anymore but quickly learns he's at his teachers house? He was going to learn about his teacher but that quickly ended. While walking home his "Friends" didn't like him leaving so early, so those friend's decided it be fun to traumatize their "newest" victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ciel and Sebastian don't really have any emotions but lets just say they do :), and I'm sorry if my story sucks, I'm a decent writer but I'm not the best! :'), and another short chapter I'm sorry, it was a very intense one though, and I saw KatiiPotatoe gave me kudos, thank you Katii.

Ciel started to wake up, sitting up and looking around. "Eh?" Ciel didn't remember much of what happened so he just sat in the room trying to think. "The last thing I remember was--- goddamn it I was acting weak..." Ciel groaned and slid his hands in his hair. "Well I'm guessing he's still doing some grading fro his class... I'm not really interested in talking to him but I might as well learn about him." Ciel got up, his wound's gave him a jolt of pain making him groggily and his vision was somewhat blurry, he looked around, trying to find the man but as soon as he went to take a step out of the room he tripped. "AG---"  
~  
"Oh you're awake." Sebastian caught Ciel. "Seems as if your wounds are making you're vision blurry." Sebastian guided Ciel to the table he was working at.  
~  
"Thanks..." Ciel mumbled, slightly annoyed that he had to be guided. "I guess I was being ridiculous when we first met, so how----" Ciel looked at Sebastian's eyes, his eyes were full of confusion. "Crimson eyes...? A demon? Perhaps." Ciel thought to himself, not very sure but he still looked confuse.  
~  
"Whats so confusing? Do I look weird?" Sebastian looked at the boy interested. "Hmm?"  
~  
"No!" Ciel became flustered.  
~  
"My eyes? Figure it out yourself, you're a pretty smart." Sebastian laughed and started to grade more papers.  
~  
"What---- Ugh you're annoying, whatever you are." Ciel scoffed.  
~  
"Well I got an annoying aura from you when you first came into my classroom." Sebastian shrugged.  
~  
"Oh my fucking god..." Ciel's anger started to flare. "It's like arguing with my damn self.."  
~  
"Well thats a low way to put me, I wouldn't want to be you." Sebastian mocked Ciel's scoffing.  
~  
"OH MY GOD I DONT CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE, I WAS GONNA ASK BUT NO!" Ciel threw his hands up in defeat.  
~  
"The only person you care about is yourself remember?" Sebastian smirked.  
~  
"Oh, my god, you know what." Ciel grabbed his bloodied clothes. "I'm done." Ciel walked out of the house and started to walk.  
~  
"Sebastian do you think hes actually gonna walk?" Ada sighed.  
~  
"With those wounds he really shouldn't so I doubt he will." Sebastian shrugged and went back to his paper work.  
~  
"Sebastian I can't even sense him anymore." Ada slapped him. "You're such an idiot, he's Ciel, the only reason he'd go to his "friends" was for them--- what if he went back there?!" Ada panicked.  
~  
"Damn that boy." Sebastian sighed. "Well, he was truely done with them.. they captured him." Sebastian looked up at Ada. "The raven is still their, he's currently knocked out." Sebastian facepalmed. "I'm a demon and I didn't even remember he'd actually do that."  
~  
"We can't just remember everything, a demon has their limits." Ada grabbed her coat. "Lets go."  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Wahss wronnng phantomhiveeee?" Bernard threw him into a cage. "Isnnnn it fun to be back to where you werrrree?"  
~  
"NO!" Ciel cowered in the corner of the cage. "NO NO NO!"  
~  
"Buhh ih will be fuunnn trusst meee!" Bernard opened a door and grabbed a small crying child. "Isn't this fuhnnn?!"  
~  
"NO OH DEAR GOD DON'T HURT THE CHILD!" Ciel gripped the bars of the cage. "PLEASE!"  
~  
"D-Don't worry C-Ciel..! I-It won't be a l-loved one this time!" The kid smiled with sadness in his eyes.  
~  
"DON'T KILL HIM PLEASE! I-I'LL TAKE HIS PLACE INSTEAD!" Ciel reached out of the cage, trying to to grab at nothing. "P-Please..."  
~  
"Wellll thah woulll be theee easyyy wayyy, buhh nahhh!" Bernard ripped off the boys shirt and grabbed the branding, Ciel started to remember everything and before he realized what was happening, all he could do was scream.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Sebastian quickly stopped the whole situation but it was too late for the boy. "Ciel calm down..." Sebastian broke the bars of the cage and grabbed him, holding him close. "The cage, it's gone, the people, they're gone, it's okay now."  
~  
"W-Why...., I could of s-saved him---" Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian in a hug. "If anyone deserved it... that would be me..."  
~  
"Don't say that." Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back. "You're brother didn't either, but we can't bring what's lost to time back I'm afraid, I shall tell Meyrin and---"  
~  
"N-No.. Id rather not be at the Phantomhive Manor right now... I could always go stay---"  
~  
"That won't be necessary, you can come stay with me and Ada for however long you need, and though I'm your teacher, just call me Sebastian, oh I forgot to say, Ada is my sister." Sebastian nodded his head over to Ada. "And I know school will be taking place tomorrow so you can come with, don't have to socialize or anything."  
~  
"Alright..., A-da ca-n you contact my serv-ants for me?" Ciel couldn't even speak right after what happened.  
~  
"Already on it." Ada smiled and started to grab Ciel until Sebastian stopped her.  
~  
"I'll be picking you up now if thats alright, it make travel much easier on those wounds." Sebastian picked up Ciel, holding him bridal style so his wounds wouldn't be pressed against anything, and in the matter of seconds they were back at his place. "You're wounds would heal up better if you take a bath." Sebastian set him down and pointed towards the bathroom.  
~  
"Alright.." Ciel started to head towards the bathroom until for a minute he stopped and smirked to himself. "You're a demon, aren't you Sebastian?" Ciel laughed and headed to the bathroom to bathe.  
~  
"Oh, well that is correct." Sebastian smirked. "What a clever child." Sebastian sat down with Ada. "Maybe this student isn't as annoying as his servants make him out to be, I'd like to figure that out."  
~  
"Well, only time may tell, lets not pressure him with figuring out anything right now Sebastian, hes been through hell today." Ada frowned at the bathroom door.  
~  
"Today? Oh dear, he's walked through the pits of hell many times. Cant you tell? You can see the flames glimmer in his eyes!"  



	4. Calming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In taking all this trauma, the niceness from Michaelis soothes Ciel and the bond between him and his teacher blooms. But Ciel starts to get too into this bond, and starts falling for those crimson eyes. But don't forget the owner of those eyes. He's not just acknowledging this boy as a student anymore, but what would you call this? Maybe love.
> 
> Ciel stays with Ada and Sebastian, and for once, his life is calming down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know demons don't sleep but who cares lmao, I wouldn't want to be a demon, no sleep for the rest of your life?
> 
> Lil cute chapter c: I'm done updating for tonight though, I'll update tomorrow, feel free to tell me what you think! :)

Ciel sat in the warm bath, his head still kept trying to wrap around the whole thing that happened. Ciel slipped himself deeper into the bath but as soon as he did, he watched the water turn red, and had the consistency of blood. Ciel let out a shriek at the now black liquid.  
~  
"Why---" Ada went to get up.  
~  
"I'll go check on him." Sebastian knocked on the bathroom door, after getting no response he opened the bathroom door to see the boy cowering in the corner of the tub, his eyes stared at the water, as if it was going to kill him. "You're not trapped Ciel..." Sebastian grabbed the boys hand, his hand he had to note, was very soft. "That's not blood, thats water, its not his either." Sebastian waited until he saw his eyes calm down. "You alright now?"  
~  
"M-Mhm... but its not very pleasant when you're bath turns into you're brothers blood right in front of you.." Ciel scooped up water. "What the fuck is my mental state anymore..."  
~  
"Just try to relax, we won't let another harmful hand touch yours." Sebastian rubbed the boys hand. and then realized he was still holding it. "Oh! Sorry." Sebastian placed some clothes for Ciel on the counter and grabbed the ruined ones and left. "Damn, his skin is soft." Sebastian smiled and got rid of the clothing. "And his eyes, they're a sapphire color... and---"  
~  
"Sebastian... why are you pointing stuff out about Ciel?" Ada smirked and stood right in front of him. "Sebastian?" Ada poked him. "HEY!" Ada slapped him.  
~  
"M---- shut up." Sebastian glared at her and went back to the table. "I can't wait to see what kind of student Ciel is, he's pretty observant." Sebastian sat thinking about Ciel until his mind was brought back to reality.  
~  
"Ciel are you hungry?" Ada asked the boy who was now sitting at the table.  
~  
"Oh, I forgot I was going to grab food at the café this morning." Ciel remembered.  
~  
"So you haven't ate all day, well that's no good, aye Bastion, you're a pretty good cook, how about you cook? We'd have something for you if you're really hungry but we don't eat human food." Ada frowned.  
~  
"Yeah I know, you tear the souls out of humans by contract and eat them." Ciel scoffed, he was back to being himself again.  
~  
"Hey! That makes us sound like we're bad people!" Ada groaned. "We're actually good people!"  
~  
"A good demon? Never heard of one, but I wouldn't say you guys are evil, you're actually surprising me." Ciel smirked and kept staring at Sebastian, not knowing he was doing so.  
~  
"What are you staring at Ciel?" Sebastian teased, while they were talking he was already up cooking.  
~  
"What--- Nothing!" Ciel growled.  
~  
"Sure..." Sebastian smirked and plated the food. "Lobster soufflé and for dessert blackberry cornmeal cake."  
~  
"Damn, I haven't ate actual good food since my families servants were alive, too bad they're dead now." Ciel sighed and started eating. "What the hell, I might as well just live here, my servant's cant cook worth shit." Ciel genuinely laughed and continued eating.  
~  
"Is that so? isn't Bard your chef? He seems---"  
~  
"He cooks, with a flamethrower, Ada." Ciel looked at Ada as if she were stupid. "Well once in a while he actually cooks but I'm usually eating burnt food."  
~  
"A Flamethrower? I'm very concerned about your health and your taste for things, who taught him to cook." Sebastian sat back down and continued to grade the work.  
~  
"Hey Sebastian, what are my classmates actually like, Oh thank you Ada." Ciel smiled as Ada took his plate.  
~  
"Stupid."  
~  
"Hey! You're starting to sound like me." Ciel couldn't help but laugh. "And don't you dare comment on that, because I could just leave----"  
~  
"There is no need for that Ciel." Ada laughed nervously and then gave Sebastian a glare.  
~  
"I enjoy your company though..." Sebastian murmered.  
~  
"What did you say?" Ada smirked and nudged him.  
~  
"Oh, I agree, I've already seen your temper." Sebastian smirked.  
~  
"YOU DID THAT JUST TO SEE MY TEMPER--- I don't like you, I wan't a new teacher." Ciel got up from the table. "Where---"  
~  
"You can stay in my room, I'll stay on the couch." Sebastian nodded his head towards his door.  
~  
"But---"  
~  
"It's no issue Ciel, go to sleep, you've had a very rough week." Sebastian pat Ciel's head. "If you need anything, you can come to me or Ada."  
~  
"Alright."  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Sebastian had eventually gone to sleep but was awoken by a form curling up into his chest. "Wh---" Sebastian stared down and saw the terrified Ciel, but he as asleep. "And even your dreams are torturing you." Sebastian rubbed Ciel's back. "You're not even in hell itself but your life is hell." Sebastian sighed.  
~  
"Even nightmares?" Ada rubbed her eyes. "That poor child... but you don't seem like you want me to move him..." Ada smirked.  
~  
"Sh-- well honestly, I don't know what this feeling is, its weird."  
~  
"I know what it might be...." Ada smirked.  
~  
"Don't you say it!" Sebastian frowned, they both stayed quiet as Sebastian felt Ciel Stir. "Go back to sleep..." Sebastian rubbed his back. "We'll talk later Ada."


	5. Old Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's thrown back into drama. Feeling as if he wont get a break. Ciel gained himself the title of "Michaelis's Lapdog" which doesn't settle with him and he ends up doing something regrettable. The little amount out of frost that had thawed had frozen back. But Ciel doesn't realize that as soon as he refuses to go to school because of the nickname that reminds him too much of the one that taunted him for 3 years, those crimson eye's are following him, blazing with fury, not at the boy, but at why they can't figure out what's troubling the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice me adding some more modern devices, maybe not like a "IPhone" or a certain camera but it makes writing easier.

"Ciel, Get up." Ada shook the boy.  
~  
"You're like my servant's, you don't want me to sleep forever." Ciel grumbled.  
~  
"Wh--- can you not be grouchy?" Ada flung him off the couch.  
~  
"DAMN! I WAS GONNA GET UP!" Ciel growled. He felt some of the left behind bitterness come back.  
~  
"Let me---"  
~  
"Let me--- Shut up." Ciel scoffed and slammed the bathroom door, changing into the dark clothing his servant's knew he'd prefer to wear.  
~  
"What the fuck, you always look like death in the morning?" Ada looked confused in the morning  
~  
"What the fuck, you always annoying in the morning?" Ciel spat angrily.  
~  
"Ada are you already pissing him off?" Sebastian yelled from the other room.  
~  
"WHAT--- HEY! HE'S THE GROUCHY ONE!" Ada yelled.  
~  
"You threw him off the couch." Sebastian sighed.  
~  
"I don't even remember how I got to the couch but he has a point." Ciel growled and put his coat and top hat on. "Let's go."  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Hey look its the rich kid!" A kid whispered.  
~  
"I thought he wouldn't join us!"  
~  
"He looks goth!"  
~  
"Maybe he's a reaper!"  
~  
"Well he was the queens guard dog after all!"  
~  
"He's nothing more than his parent's shadow." A kid said loudly.  
~  
"Now class, be quiet." Sebastian hissed and kept writing, Sebastian then started to get a call. "I'll be right back, you better behave." He glared at his students and left the classroom.  
~  
"Hey Michaelises Lap Dog? What are you doing?!" A kid yelled and the class errupted with laughter.  
~  
"I think he's deaf!" The kid yelled again, "HEY---"  
~  
"Shut up." Ciel clenched his fists.  
~  
"Whos gonna make me? What's he like in bed?!" The kid taunted.  
~  
Ciel's blood was more than boiling now, but he kept his mouth shut.  
~  
"Come on lapdog! Answer---" Before the boy could answer, Ciel had slammed him into a wall, "WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME GO!" The boy yelled and soon enough both of the boys had gotten into a fist fight.  
~  
"Im--- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Sebastian went over to the two and seperated them.  
~  
"SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN! YOU MIGHT END UP AS MY NEXT MEAL!" Ciel spat and tore himself out of Sebastians grasp, only to grab his coat, top hat, and cane, to leave. "YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF BOY... THE QUEEN MIGHT BE DEAD BUT YOU'VE STEPPED ON THE DOGS CLAWS." Ciel broke the cane and somehow getting past Sebastian, he gave the boy a good black eye. "Screw this school." Ciel mumbled and started to leave. "I still have my earl duties but its to King Edward now." Ciel scoffed and looked at all the different kinds of landscapes he's seen many times until he made it to his manor. When he got in he took off his coat and top hat.  
~  
"MASTER!" The three servants turned around and tackled him into a hug. "We missed you."  
~  
"Get off me!" Ciel hissed and waited until they were off. "And this is an order you will follow, I AM going to worry more about my earl duties, school is the least bits of my worry." Ciel seemed to be distant when talking to them.  
~  
"B--- Alright master, I'll bring you your tea, just go relax, we talked to Edward so you have no paperwork today."  
~  
"Thank you." Ciel smiled at them. "I appreciate it." the smile faded back into its regular scowl and He walked to his office. But he swore he felt as if he was being watched.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"I'm afraid the audio doesn't work on this camera, but you can see what was going on, and Mr. Jones, you'll have explaining to do." The principal turned on the camera to show the whole thing, It was clear the kid was provoking Ciel in some way as they studied Ciel's reaction. "You provoked him? What were you saying Mr. Jones?"  
~  
"I ain't gonna tell you!" The kid spat. "The kids---"  
~  
"The kid, WON'T even come back to our classroom now." Sebastian's eyes flared with anger. "Now Mr. Jones, you better explain or we'll remove you from this school."  
~  
"I ain't, saying nothing." The kid stated once again.  
~  
"Alright, I doubt your parents will be happy with your choice." The principal got the secretary to take the boy. "S---- What the hell?" The camera was weird, instead of school, it showed the earl's office, though there wasn't no camera there. "A reaper tampered with it.."  
~  
"I have put schooling to the side, it isn't as important as tending to you King Edward." Ciel placed on a fake smile for the king.  
~  
"You don't have to put on a fake smile Ciel, I can tell something's bothering you. Mind telling me?" King Edward smiled at the boy.  
~  
"Well, todays just been an off day, the thing troubling me----" The vision started to fade. "Is." The vision dissapeared.  
~  
"And now, he won't even attend SCHOOL." Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples. "He's missed three year's of schooling, and one day he might not wan't to follow petty order's and he won't know what to do."  
~  
"Sebastian, I'll talk with him when the times right, you can leave now." The principal waved his hand.  
~  
"Alright.." Sebastian sighed and grabbed his stuff and left. "Small animal..." Sebastian looked around for a small animal. "Perfect."  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Goodbye King Edward." Ciel bowed and got up as soon as he left. "Ugh... a surprise visit, I was supposed to relax!" Ciel hissed and walked back to his office. "Oh, a small mouse." Ciel picked up the tiny mouse. "I could easily throw you out but you're better than the rest of humanity. Ciel sighed and grabbed some paperwork he did have but the mouse weirdly enough wouldn't let him do it. "Come on now, don't make me throw you out." Ciel growled and watched as the mouse sat by his hand. "Todays been stressful." Ciel sighed. "I-I haven't had a good day in like... ever in my life." Ciel's eyes started to fill with tear's. "I can't even follow Ciel's shadow..."  
~  
"Squeak."  
~  
"And now I'm talking to a mouse about my problems." Ciel tried to hide his feelings but failed terribly. "I just want to be alone y'know? You're a lucky soul, you scavenge for food and live freely, Im locked in chains of work and sorrow." Ciel's scowl instantly came back. "Crying is pointless, it only shows I'm weak." The scowl then turned into anger.  
~  
"Squeak."  
~  
"I refuse to show my emotions anymore, they're just an excuse." Ciel scoffed and wen't back into his paperwork.  
~  
"Squeak!" The mouse squalled as if it was defeated.  
~  
"Well, I've let you stay long enough, my servant's will throw a fit, though you're my only listening ear's right now." Ciel picked up the mouse but the mouse instantly bit him. "OW!" Ciel opened his window and threw the mouse, and slammed his window. "Even a mouse betrays me!"  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Ugh!" Sebastian groaned as he hit the pavement. "Tempermental.... but I still don't know whats bothering him!" Sebastian growled.  
~  
"Sebastian, you're being a little too---"  
~  
"Possessive?" Sebastian started at the lit window. "Well, he's an actual saint, he doesn't flaunt his money everywhere like all the other humans!" Sebastian spat.  
~  
"I agree, that boys special, and I can tell you think that "too" much Sebastian, we're demons after all, its rare we actually show---"  
~  
"I worry about him Ada!" Sebastian frowned. "Not even a demon holds that much hate."  
~  
"I can tell you're feelings are sincere then." Ada smiled and thought to herself. "Well, the shit he has to deal with is ridiculous, and most of It is his temper."  
~  
"I guess." Sebastian glared at the window and started walking off with Ada.  
~  
"Why do you take interest in him?"  
~  
"Shut up."  
~  
"Oh come on! Tell meee!"  
~  
"Ada, no."  
~  
"Please---"  
~  
"ADA OH MY GOD SHUT UP."


	6. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel ACTUALLY gets to relax and goes shopping with his servants, while shopping he runs into those familiar crimson eyes but avoids them and keeps shopping. But he soon realizes those crimson eyes are following him, they don't seem like they regularly do, so while casually shopping, Ciel decides he'll secretly cheer up those crimson eyes in guilt of not wanting to go to school. And for once, through all those fake smiles you'll think are casual, Ciel smiles at the happy crimson eyes, and like the crimson eyes, he's falling, falling deeply for those, damn crimson eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not shouting you out but thank you Girlieving for the Kudos! And short chapter, sorry! ima write more tomorrow <3.

"CIEL GET UP!" Finny threw Ciel's top hat in his face.  
~  
"OH MY GOD CAN YOU NOT!" Ciel yelled and chucked it back at Finny.  
~  
"You know what---" Finny dragged Ciel out of his bed. "I don't want your sass today, get dressed, we're going around London to shop."  
~  
Ciel sat dazed. "Okay." He staggered up and got dressed himself. "I really don't want to leave the only thing that gives nice hugs, other than Sebastian." Ciel frowned at the bed and then walked to the carriage where the other servants were. "Alright, lets go."  
~  
~  
Ciel sat and looked at the landscape he's seen many times over. But they all seemed to blend to him. "Master, we're here."  
~  
"Oh, sorry." Ciel got out of the carriage and followed the servants to a bookstore first. "Hmm.." Ciel looked through the books, he heard a familiar voice on the phone.  
~  
"Yes, we're reading To Kill a Mocking Bird--- Sebastian never finished his sentence because the last copy, was now being snatched by a boy with navy blue hair, and dark clothing. "Well, my books been snatched from me and I didn't even get to talk to who took it." Sebastian sighed, sounding kinda upset and annoyed.  
~  
"Why'd you do that?" Meyrin smirked at the boy. "Any certain reason?"  
~  
"N-No!" Ciel put the book up on the counter so they could pay for it.  
~  
~  
"A clothes store--- BRIGHT CLOTHING NO!" Ciel frowned.  
~  
"Too bad." Meyrin dragged him into the store. "Oh look, you're friend's laughing."  
~  
Sebastian noticed Meyrin caught him laughing so he immediatly went back to looking for dress shirts for work and he got another call. "What..." Sebastian sounded more sad this time. "Yes I'm getting more workshirts right now, anything you need Ad? A coat? Alright." Sebastian hung up and went back to browsing.  
~  
"He seems distrought.." Ciel frowned. "Wait... he has a list of what he has to do, maybe I can cheer him up somehow." Ciel squinted to read the list. "Woah, our schedules are the same, alright then."  
~  
~  
"This is my favorite stop of them all." Ciel smiled like he was a kid in the candy store.  
~  
"Which one do you want?" the baker asked.  
~  
"Hmm, that one." Ciel pointed to a very nicely decorated chocolate cake.  
~  
"Alright, and someones already paid for you." The baker smiled and handed Ciel the box.  
~  
"What?" Meyrin asked confused. "Who?"  
~  
"They wish to remain anonymous." The baker smiled.  
~  
Ciel looked around and spotted the crimson eyed man, with a small smile. "Oh, I see..." Ciel grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote notes for each stop they were going to and when passing Sebastian, he secretly slipped 3 notes into his pocket and went back to the servants. "Next errand!  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Ciel slipped the final note into Sebastian's pocket and left the store with his servants and went back home. "Today was actually relaxing." Ciel sat down at his desk. "I wouldn't say it was "Fun." But it was nice." Ciel looked out the window and saw a raven at his window with the notes. "O-Oh, I know who that raven is now." Ciel looked at the window. "You saw my notes didn't you?"  
~  
"Squack!"  
~  
"Well I'm guessing so." Ciel smiled. "I'd let you in but then my servants would freak out." Ciel scoffed. "Those three are twats I swear.." Ciel sighed and turned back to his desk.  
~  
"SQUACK!" The raven kept pecking at the window.  
~  
"I swear if you break that window you'll pay for it." Ciel sighed and opened the window, the raven dropped a note into Ciels hands and flew off. "Hey---" Ciel grabbed the note and started to read it.  
~  
"Thank you for the kind notes, I'm glad you are no longer ignoring me but It's unfortunate you won't be in my class now, but at least I'd like to know what happened, and enjoy that cake." - Mr. Michaelis.  
~  
"Ill write him a note real quick and then go to bed." Ciel started to write the note and instantly fell asleep, the note was sloppy but it was halfway complete but you could just guess what was written.  
~  
"Dear Mr Michaelis, It's not fun being called a ruder term of "teachers pet" such as "Lap dog. When I alre...." The note cute off, the raven flew back and grabbed it.  
~  
"Sleepy?" Sebastian chuckled and grabbed the note in his beak and used his tiny raven feet to close the window. "Cute." Sebastian remarked sweetly and flew off.


	7. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does his life ever calm down? Ciel was in his regular mood of "asshole" and got into a fight with Ada, and then those red eyes which were having a bad day already snatched the phone and started to fight with him more until the boy couldn't take it and cut off all ties whatsoever, leaving the two demons to regret their actions. There is a festival going on in London, the phantomhive servants and Ciel decide to go but low and behold, the two demons are there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has emotions now ^-^! and be prepared for a few month time skip next chapter!

"For the last TIME! I said no." Ciel growled.  
~  
"Hey! You don't have to be an asshole all the time!" Ada yelled  
~  
"THOSE ARE SOME FIGHTING WORDS ADA!"  
~  
"STOP THROWING A HISSY FIT!  
~  
"THEN STOP TRYING TO FORCE ME!"  
~  
~  
Before Ada could respond back Sebastian snatched the phone, his eyes flashed a bright red. "Ciel, I'd rather not have a sadistic, lowclass 15 year old with a short temper and mental problems calling my sister to fight." Sebastian growled.  
~  
"Well, I don't need a lying ass demon speaking venom into my ears when he could go murder a child and eat its soul with no remorse!" Ciel hissed.  
~  
"Oh? I could gladly kidnap you and send you back to a cult so you can suffer the same fate as your brother, If it would be in your best interest." Sebastian snarled.  
~  
"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I HOPE YOU TWO ARE HAPPY, FUCK YOU ADA, FUCK YOU SEBASTIAN, AND FUCK YOU DEMONS! I SHOULDN'T OF TRUSTED YOU BEASTS IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND DON'T TRY TO COME INTO FEET OF ME! IM KEEPING MY SERVANT'S CLOSE." Ciel fumed and before they could respond, all they heard was wind and then a crack, as soon as the phone was broken he slid down the wall and started to cry.  
~  
"Master what happened?" Meyrin heard the yelling and came into his study.  
~  
"THOSE FUCKING DEMONS!" He cried. "I HATE EVERYONE, EVERYTHING, IT... It can all rot." Ciel started at Meyrin, his pupils seemed to change a little bit. "I don't even know why I'm crying, demons are foul creatures." Ciel got up and got back into his chair. "Meyrin, can you bring me tea, or will you break the cup?" Ciel scoffed.  
~  
"Yes Master." Meyrin went to leave but Ciel stopped her.  
~  
"And can we go into town? There's a festival and I just want to unwind, you know what ill just bring my tea with me." Ciel got his coat on and top hat on. "Meet me in the carriage.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Sebastian. What. Did we. DO?" Ada started to cry. "He literally, won't let us, get feet, NEAR HIM."  
~  
"Who cares." Sebastian sighed.  
~  
"WHO CARES? I DO! THIS WAS YOUR FAULT! I WAS PRESSURING HIM TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL TO MAKE YOU HAPPIER!" Ada yelled and went to her room. "The poor boy, I could sense his mood change drastically, he's even more into being emotionless---" Ada looked down and saw Sebastian's head buried into her shoulder.  
~  
"Tears, I'm experiencing tears, my heart aches for him Ada!" Sebastian cried. "I didn't mean what I said..."  
~  
"Sebastian..." Ada rubbed his back. "It's not just a friend bond is it?"  
~  
"No..., a crush." Sebastian sniffled. "A demon, falling in love, a weird sight isn't it."  
~  
"That boy must of played with your heartstrings." Ada smiled. "We'll win him back, you know, there Is a festival going on, lets go to the festival."  
~  
"Alright..."  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Master, they have a bakery stand, are you hungry?" Meyrin asked.  
~  
"A pastry sounds fine." Ciel nodded.  
~  
"Master, are you alright? You seem different." Finny frowned.  
~  
"Honestly? I don't know." Ciel nodded a thanks to Meyrin and grabbed the pastry and as soon as he looked over, he saw them, the two demons. "Stay near me."  
~  
"What-- Oh." Meyrin nodded.  
~  
"I have so much paperwork to do, and I was going to contact King Edward but my PHONES BROKEN!" Ciel scoffed, Ciel slipped a glance at the two demons, Sebastian was listening to Ada talk.  
~  
"HEY PHANTOMHIVE!" The kid who had been teasing him now had a weapon. "HOW ABOUT A GAME OF TAG?!"  
~  
Ciel felt for his gun but he then remembered he had left it so he quickly got up and started running. "DON'T RISK IT!" He yelled to his servants and kept running.  
~  
"I know he won't acknowledge it, but can you---"  
~  
"Gladly." Sebastian growled. He grabbed Ciel's hat that was thrown to the side by the wind that landed at his feet, and started running towards the two running kids.  
~  
"STOP RUNNING! YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR RUINING MY LIFE!" The kid yelled.  
~  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ciel had then realized he had ran himself into a dead end, and started to have an asthma attack while panting.  
~  
"Well, you've got yourself trapped now---" Before the kid could talk, a black wolf with red eyes flung the boy into a pole and went over to Ciel with his hat.  
~  
"W---- Oh, It's you." Ciel growled and kicked Sebastian in the snout, earning a whine from the wolf form. "Stupid beast, didn't you hear me?"  
~  
"Grr...." Sebastian padded over to Ciel and laid his wolf head on his leg, only to get his head bashed into the ground.  
~  
"Don't even touch me.." Ciel sighed and took the hat. "But I will thank you for protecting me." Ciel nodded and started to walk back to the festival.  
~  
"Still not---"  
~  
"Ada, he's mine..."  
~  
"Sebastian----"  
~  
"I can't stand him staying mad at me." Sebastian howled and then turned back into his regular demon form. "I Just can't."  
~  
"Well, you did bring his twin into the conversation..." Ada frowned. "He's gonna be mad for awhile."  
~  
"But Ada..." Sebastian frowned. "I want him."  
~  
"We'll let him blow off steam for awhile, he's not happy with either of us, so lets just let him calm himself." Ada sighed.  
~  
"I guess you're right." Sebastian frowned. " I messed up... I hurt the one who's made my heart beat for the first time, If I lose him then their will be no use of my heart anymore..."


	8. Breaking The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been months since the fight. And those crimson eyes are getting antsy without seeing the sapphire blue ones so the demons decide to go talk to Ciel, they slowly defrost the frozen heart Ciel has inside him, they slowly start breaking that ice. But the sapphire eyes have missed the crimson though they refused to show it months ago, very much so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too serious right now but some kissing and "touching" ;), but don't worry, it's not gonna be just kissing and touching later in the story ;).

*4 Months Later*  
~   
"Ciel, let's go to the library." Meyrin grabbed Ciel's hand and took him to the library. "They wan't to talk to you."  
~  
"But---, I guess you're right, I'll listen." Ciel scoffed. "But I won't enjoy it."  
~  
"Alright, I'll sit right by you so If something happenes." Meyrin sat down right next to Ciel. "Now tell me, did---"  
~  
Ada sat across from Meyrin, Sebastian from Ciel.  
~  
"I'll let you two speak first." Ciel grunted and grabbed his bag.  
~  
"You actually have to listen to them, or else you'll have to go tell King Edward you lost the paperwork."  
~  
"You could actually lose your job too!" Ciel scoffed and looked at the two demons with no emotion in those blue eyes.  
~  
"Ok well, I'll start, I would of apologized earlier but we took you're order and didn't go near you, my deepest apologies for that day, and I hope you can forgive my brother, he's very protective over me and when someone provokes me, he usually acts before thinking like a idiot." Ada death stared him. "Now, I'll let you talk."  
~  
"I agree with her, but I owe you more apologies, I disrespected your sibling, and having of a sibling of my own I should of rethought my w-words." Sebastian rubbed his eyes. "I also had no right to insult your instability because of your situation, I was blinded by my anger and didn't even give myself a chance to think about the way my words would effect you." Sebastian stared down at his hands which kept fiddling.  
~  
"Now, Ciel---"  
~  
"I accept both of your apologies, I'm still not very comfortable but lets chat some more." Ciel nodded his head at them to speak, and Ciel used his bag being on his lap for an excuse to see were Sebastian's foot was and set it down. "So, how's work been Sebastian?" Ciel moved his foot so now it was rubbing against Sebastian's, now, Ciel waited for a reaction.  
~  
"P-Pretty well, I'm looking forward to the new students next year, and if Edward doesn't bother you too much, I could always tutor you." Sebastian wrapped his foot around Ciels, a smile plastered across his face, and a smile crossed the sapphire eyed man.  
~  
"That could work into my schedule." Ciel slipped off his shoe and ran his socked foot on Sebastian's leg, causing the other man to shift a little. "My schedule isn't too busy nowadays."  
~  
"L-Lovely! And you already did some of the work that was in my class didn't you?" Sebastian scooted closer to the table and rested his hand on the boys inner thighs, causing the sapphire eyed boy to squirm.  
~  
"Hey Meyrin, lets go get dessert for later." Ada side glanced them two and left with Meyrin.  
~  
"I missed you." Sebastian got up and walked over to Ciel. "A lot." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin and forced him to look at him.  
~  
"As did I to you." Ciel leaned his face in to kiss Sebastian gently.  
~  
"Mmm..." Sebastian pulled out Ciels chair and stood him up. "Now you're teasing me... I've wanted to kiss you forever.."  
~  
"Is that so..?" Ciel back himself while dragging Sebastian with him to a bookshelf in the back of the library. "Then kiss me."  
Sebastian grabbed the boys chin again and started to kiss him more, the kisses lasting longer each time.  
~  
"Mmm.." Ciel hummed and pressed himself into Sebastian who then picked him up and kept kissing him.  
~  
"You're lips are so soft... but I wonder what you taste like..." Sebastian purred and started to suck on the boys lower lip. "Don't make me force entry..."  
~  
Ciel opened his mouth and let Sebastian's tongue explore his mouth while dancing with his own. "Mmm." Ciel whined and took over, forcing his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and exploring every part of it. "Sebastian.." Ciel panted. "Lets go to the back of the library."  
~  
"Alright." Sebastian smirked and they sat in a chair in the back of the library, continuing their makeout session.  
~  
"Mmm... Sebastian.." Ciel groaned and placed Sebastians hand on his pants. "Please...."  
~  
"You seem a little too excited Ciel." Sebastian slid his hand into Ciel's shorts.  
~  
"Sebastian-- Ah!" Ciel whined as Sebastian's cold hand started to touch his member. "S-Sebastian! M-More..."  
~  
"Do you like this?" Sebastian seductively said in Ciel's ear. "I like hearing you whine.." Sebastian kept touching Ciel.  
~  
"M-Mmm... K-Keep going..." Ciel gasped as Sebastian's hand wrapped around his member. "P-Please..."  
~  
~  
~  
~  
Meyrin and Ada returned to the library later to not see the two males. "Where did they---" Ada went further into the library to find the two intertwined and sleeping, they were wrapped in eachothers embrace arm to arm, leg to leg, hand and hand, and Sebastian had Ciel's head in his chest. "Well, I can pick them up with my demon strength, I'll return Ciel to you tomorrow." Ada smiled and said goodbye to Meyrin and laid the two on the couch. "And you tried to say you didn't miss him." Ada smirked. "I even bet when he's gonna be going to college you'll even teach him then because you won't want him to leave." Ada chuckled and covered the two in a blanket. "Sleep well, lovebirds."


	9. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them know they're in love now, but Ciel doesn't know how to react knowing his true feelings and just clings to the crimson eyed man like a lost puppy, and the crimson eyed man cant help but fall for the blue eyed man again. Today Sebastian decides to just hire a substitute and hang out with the small bluenette who doesn't seem right without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tv's are a thing now, the stories just a very odd mix of modern devices and the Victorian era idk lmao, and expect a big update tomorrow <3.

Ciel opened his eyes and moved his head to see where he was only to see Sebastian still asleep. "Hm." Ciel smiled, he then tried to move so he could give Sebastian more room but Sebastian just brought him closer.  
~  
"No..." Sebastian mumbled and hugged Ciel close to him. "Don't leave.."  
~  
"Alright." Ciel blushed and buried his face deep into Sebastian's chest. "So this is what you call love.." Ciel thought. "I've never experienced love until now.... I don't want to screw up." Ciel winced and buried himself deeper into Sebastian.  
~  
"I doubt you'll mess up..." Sebastian laughed tiredly and ran his fingers into Ciel's hair.  
~  
"H---"  
~  
"I could sense you were having a thought on that path." Sebastian kissed his forehead and kept playing with his hair. "I can tell you're still tired from yesterday, go back to sleep." Sebastian smirked.  
~  
"H-Hmph..." Ciel blushed and started to fall asleep, he tried to stay awake but hearing Sebastian's heart actually beat and his breathing slow down made him fall back asleep.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Do you have to leave?" Ciel frowned and hugged Sebastian from the back.  
~  
"I have to go teach." Sebastian turned around and hugged him. "I'll be back in 6 hours."  
~  
"S-Six?" Ciel tried to hide his hurt and plastered on a straight face. "Alright.." Ciel stopped hugging him and went to the couch and grabbed his book, but his face to Sebastian didn't seem like it was too interested in the story.  
~  
Sebastian frowned, he didn't like seeing Ciel be upset like that, after all he was Ciel's first love and Ciel had a reason to be clingy, Sebastian then called into work. "Yes... somethings came up on a short notice--- a emergency." Sebastian kept talking  
~  
"W--" Before Ciel could speak Sebastian had already picked him up and sat him on his lap.  
~  
"I don't like seeing you this upset." Sebastian frowned and laid his chin on Ciel's shoulder and started to kiss Ciel gently. "Today will be a day of relaxing."  
~  
"Well maybe ill feel more relaxed if we make out." Ciel smirked and pressed his lips to Sebastian's, they would only stop for breaths. "Mmm." Ciel hummed happily and forced Sebastian to lay down so he could lay atop him. About 15 minutes later they unlatched their mouths and Ciel just laid his head down. "It's soothing to listen to you're heart..." Ciel smiled  
~  
"Just hugging you puts me at peace." Sebastian smiled and hugged Ciel, Sebastian reached over and turned on the television to some random movie. "You know, even when I thought you were annoying, your eyes hooked me in."  
~  
"Well, I just thought your eyes were ugly---"  
~  
"EY!" Sebastian pushed Ciel off him.  
~  
"I was joking!" Ciel whined. "I'm not getting back up, and I'm just gonna ignore you."  
~  
"You can't be mad at me!" Sebastian groaned. "Come on!" Sebastian pouted.  
~  
Ciel resisted the temptation to get back up there but he kept watching tv.  
~  
"Cielllll" Sebastian frowned. "Don't be mad at me!"  
~  
Ciel just laid there until he felt himself being lifted back onto Sebastian, which caused him to smile. "Hey, don't actually be sad!" Ciel buried his head into Sebastian. "You know I love you."  
~  
"It's---"  
~  
"Sebastian, there is no explanation." Ciel planted a kiss on Sebastian's face.  
~  
"And I want you to know, I love you more." Sebastian gave Ciel a quick kiss on the lips.  
~  
"You just keep hugging me don't ya?" Ciel smirked. "Very possessive over me?"  
~  
"Yes and if you even stare at someone else like you stare at me I'll gladly take my possesion and leave." Sebastian growled.  
~  
"H-Hey! I can't even look at anyone then?!" Ciel playfully sounded outraged.  
~  
"I---"  
~  
"I know." Ciel laughed. "Don't worry, you're the only man for me." Ciel kissed Sebastian once more.  
~  
"Good, but just to prove that you're mine, you''ll have to be my boyfriend." Sebastian smirked and stared into Ciel's eyes.  
~  
"Gladly."


	10. Concussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's still being very clingy so he just decides to go to work with Sebastian one day, but as how that went last time, a friend of the kid who tried to kill Ciel, decides he'd start a fight with the boy just for the fact his friend was suspended for insulting Ciel. When Sebastian comes back, those crimson eyes, are now full of terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! My friend came over and we got busy ;-;. Now enjoy this long chapter I would've wrote yesterday.

"Okay class... what is..." Ciel listened to Sebastian talk but was to into his book to listen to him fully. Ciel looked up and saw the boy glaring at him angrily. Ciel scoffed and continued to read his book and not even bother with the boy.  
~  
"Baxter, pay attention." Sebastian glared at him sternly. "No wonder you ask my why your grades are horrible.." Sebastian sighed and the class broke out into "ooh's"  
~  
"God, what a annoying teacher." Baxter mumbled.  
~  
"God, what an annoying student." Sebastian mocked Baxter and kept writing.  
~  
Ciel chuckled and went back to reading his book, it was above the books Sebastian's class was reading, though Ciel would even read a dictionary if you gave it to him.  
~  
"Why is that kid reading Shakespeare?" A girl pointed at Ciel.  
~  
"Didn't he say not to interrupt the class? I'd reccomend you listen to him, what you'll learn in this class will get you a long way." Ciel sighed and continued reading.  
~  
"And you haven't even done schooling yourself."  
~  
Ciel scowled but kept reading but then he remembered the last time he had done schooling, 5 years ago, but like how they could see what Ciel was doing, the classroom saw his memory.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Come on!" R!Ciel tapped on O!Ciels shoulder.   
~  
"I'm doing schoolwork Ciel stop!" O!Ciel frowned.  
~  
"You're no fun!" R!Ciel frowned. "Well hurry up so we can play together!"  
~  
"Alright." O!Ciel smiled and kept working on his schoolwork.  
~  
"5... 5 years without him?" They could hear his thoughts. "Damn, It's been too long since I've seen them... I'll have to go visit them.."  
~  
"I'm finished." O!Ciel sighed and set the pen down. "Ciel!!!" O!Ciel ran down the hall!  
~  
"You're done!" R!Ciel hugged O!Ciel. "Now come on! Lets go play!"  
~  
"Alright, but lets not run please!" O!Ciel laughed and grabbed his brothers hand and walked off. "I love you Ciel."  
~  
"I love you too." R!Ciel giggled and hugged O!Ciel while walking.  
~  
~  
~  
~  
"Ciel?!" O!Ciel looked for his brother. "I finished the last piece of work!" He looked around. "Ciel?" O!Ciel walked around the manor and found no one. "Did they leave me behind again...?" O!Ciel started to sniffle. "Ciel always gets to---" Before he could finish his crying brother ran up to him and hugged him.  
~  
"Don't feel left out!" R!Ciel cried. "I love you! And I hate that you're sick all the time." R!Ciel pouted. "But maybe when you get better, we can do more things together!"  
~  
"Yeah!!" O!Ciel's face lit up.  
~  
"Now come on, let's play chess, lets see If I can beat you this time." R!Ciel grabbed O!Ciel's hand and started to run with him.  
~  
"Hey!!! Slow down!!" O!Ciel huffed.  
~  
"O-Oh! Sorry!" R!Ciel's eyes started to fill with tears again. "I--"  
~  
"Don't cry Ciel!" O!Ciel fretted. "I'm okay! My asthma isnt bad today, but I'm out of breath, thats all!" O!Ciel hugged his brother. "Now, lets go play chess Ciel!" O!Ciel's face filled with excitement!  
~  
"Yeah!" R!Ciel grabbed O!Ciel's hand and dashed off a little slower this time.  
~  
"I can't even remember my own name." Ciel thought to himself. "What a shame." The memories faded and the classroom was back into everyones view, the kids and Sebastian looked over at Ciel for a good few minutes and slowly went back to teaching.  
~  
"Oh, I'm getting a call, now no funny buisness." Sebastian glared at his class and grabbed his phone, going into the hall.  
~  
"You're the kid who got my friend suspended!" Baxter got up and grabbed Ciel by the collar of the shirt.  
~  
"Well It wasn't my fault!" Ciel tried removing the kids hands but he was instantly thrown to the grown and being pinned down.  
~  
"Yes, it was!" Baxter started to beat Ciel, the other kids sat in shock, some tried to help but nothing could happen, Ciel kept fighting back but his body was still weakened by the many wounds he had aquired in the past few years.  
~  
"Stop!" Ciel yelled and tried to get the boy off.  
~  
"Baxter stop!" The kids yelled and tried pulling Baxter off.  
~  
"NO!" Baxter picked up Ciel.  
~  
"I'm---" Sebastian started to run over to stop him but the action was done, Baxter had thrown Ciel who crashed though a window, the kids screamed and ran to the window, a loud "crack" Could be heard as well.  
~  
"Whats happ---" The principal ran and climbed out the window. "Oh god... Ciel please get up." The principal shook the boy. "Ciel you're not dead, you can't be..." The principal stared at the boy in shock, and let out a sigh of relief and picked up the boy.  
~  
"YOU!" Sebastian turned around to the shocked Baxter. "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM! I COULD EASILY OUTRUN YOU SO HAVE A HEAD START!"  
~  
Baxter shook with fear and started to run.  
~  
"We need to get him a doctor!"  
~  
~  
~  
"Well, he has a very bad concussing and his scull has been cracked a quater way which could lead to death." The doctor frowned. "Currently his body is in a coma, and the glass opened up some of his small wounds but if you just let him rest he should recover completly."  
~  
"Alright..." The principal ushered the kids out. "Come on Sebastian."  
~  
"No." Sebastian grabbed a chair and held Ciel's hand. "I'm not leaving."  
~  
"S---"  
~  
"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, AM I SUPPOSED TO JUST LEAVE HIM HERE TO DIE?" Sebastian cried and buried his face into Ciel's chest.  
~  
"Oh.. well, I understand that." The principal smiled sadly. "I'll leave you be, and you'll still get paid while off work." The principal walked with the students.  
~  
"Oh Ciel... how do you always get yourself into hell? I'm no angel but I'm trying to make your life heaven, no more suffering then you already h-had." Sebastian sniffled. "Now damn you phantomhive, you're not going to die on me now, we've been together for only a few weeks now but I'm going to make that longer." Sebastian listened to Ciel's heartbeat.  
~  
~  
"I-I can hear you!" Ciel mentally said to himself, knowing Sebastian couldn't hear him and he couldn't even move. "And now you're the one who's gonna cling to me." Ciel smiled.  
~  
"I won't let anyone hurt you again... I promise you that... and if it is my being that hurts you, I'll go to the deepest pits of hell, and feel the pain your aching heart feels everyday." Sebastian stared grimly. "Or I'll die by the hands of the one I hurt." Sebastian grabbed a blade he kept with him and cut his finger causing him to hiss. "I already have failed."  
~  
"Stop it!" Ciel hissed, wishing Sebastian could hear him. "St--"  
~   
Sebastian then cut his hand and dropped the blade. "This pain will be the token of my failure." Sebastian licked the blood dripping down his hand. "But I doubt you'd like my pain so I'll just put away the blade for now." Sebastian grabbed the blade and put it back, hissing. "A pitiful life demons lead, but not mine." I have you. Sebastian's tear stained face moved his face so he could admire Ciel's face. "What a beautiful face I get to look at.." Sebastian laughed and rubbed Ciel's cheek with his thumb. "You know.. I've never felt any affection towards someone other than you... a demons life has no meaning other than to sign contracts and take the contractors soul as reward, but mine, it has meaning."  
~  
"I wish I could talk to you, I'm mad, happy, and upset with you right now.." Ciel whined. "Hurting yourself over something out of your control.... filling the hole that death brought into my life, and seeing you so upset..." Ciel tried moving his hand. "Come on... move.." Ciel kept trying to force it to move. "Now-- Yes!" Ciel's fingers successfully moved enough to poke Sebastian.  
~  
"Hmm--- Oh!" Sebastian stared at Ciel's fingers. "So you can see me somehow, and you can hear me." Sebastian smiled and held Ciel's hand, but hissed as Ciel dug a nail into a cut Sebastian put in to his hand, Ciel then traced "No more of this." and circled the cut on Sebastian's hand. "Well---" Ciel then traced "NO.." "Heh... alright Ciel calm down..., do you feel any pain? Sebastian waited for a response. "A little." Ciel traced.  
~  
"Oh, he can move his fingers now, that's a good sign, just try to keep moving your body." A nurse came in quickly to check on Ciel then left.  
~  
"I hate nurses and doctors." Ciel traced on Sebastian's hand. "I dealt with too many of them as a child because of my damn asthma."  
~  
"I can see you hating them then." Sebastian looked outside. "Try to move your arms."  
~  
Ciel used his fingers to make sure Sebastian's face was staring at his, as his arms started to move, he slapped Sebastian's cheek hard, he also got his voice back but the rest of his body couldn't move. "Idiot!" Ciel frowned. "I'm still mad about your hand." Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him onto the bed. "The most you could do is cuddle me.."  
~  
"But---"  
~  
"Screw the doctors, you're my boyfriend." Ciel grumbled and buried himself into Sebastian. "Besides, my whole body isn't in a wreck is it? No."  
~  
"You're going to get yourself in trouble one day." Sebastian smirked and rubbed Ciel's back.  
~  
"But then you'll be there to save me, won't you Sebastian?" Ciel smirked.  
~  
"Indeed I will, and then I'll have to punish you." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear seductively.  
~  
"In what way?" Ciel started to bite at Sebastian's neck, smirking as he felt the more dominant males breath hitch.  
~  
"We'll have to see when the time comes.." Sebastian kissed Ciel and went back to cuddling him.  
~  
"Heh.. I'll have to get in trouble often then." Ciel smirked but frowned as he felt himself growing tired and tired, Sebastian's possessive hold on him just made him feel safe and it was a soothing feeling.  
~  
"And I'll have to keep punishing you." Sebastian breathed into Ciel's ear, he felt the boy's body shudder next to his. "Oh, you like my voice like this don't you?"  
~  
"S-Shut up.." Ciel's breath hitched. "J--Just let me enjoy you're embrace."  
~  
"Alright." Sebastian smiled and buried Ciel's face into his chest and laid his chin on Ciel's head. "Sleep well Ciel, I'll be hear when you wake, and always." Sebastian yawned and started to fall asleep.  
~  
"Promise......?"  
~  
"I promise..."


End file.
